Guilty
by tsurenaii
Summary: You trusted me and i hurt you I had lost my senses but when i regained them I thought it was too late to save you but it wasn't now the question is, Is it too late to forgive?


Guilty

Hiya ppl this is my first try at something lyk dis so if its lame it's because of dat! K? Well newayz read on ppl!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the song Guilty the rasmus does!

" Talking "

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**I feel  
guilty  
My words are empty  
No signs to give you  
don't have the time for you

* * *

**

"Al… I'm sorry… my fault… forgive me…"

I shot up and looked around it was dark. I looked towards my alarm clock

1:30am

_Damn…_

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I switched on the light and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and my face was tear streaked all I could do was stand and stare.

Memories flooding through me, overwhelming me…

* * *

**You say I'm heartless  
And you say I don't care  
I used to be there for you  
you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed  
But so have you

* * *

**

It was working, at first…

I watched it all fall apart the light turn from the brilliant gold to the dark purple. I saw that thing take Al…

I watched and tried to save him when it was to late, my leg been taken while doing so…

I sacrificed my arm for his soul to bind him to that armour…

Yet sometimes I still feel like I'm to late…

It's all my fault…

* * *

**Guilty, guilty I feel so  
Empty, empty  
****you know how to make me feel

* * *

**

I fell to the floor my automail making a small clank when it hit the tiles. I brought myself to my knees and flung open a draw it came out and hit the floor with a loud thud it's contents splattering in different directions over the floor. The very thing I was looking for spun across the floor and landed right in front of me.

A knife…

**

* * *

I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
would've only poisoned your mind  
Never meant to make you cry

* * *

**

Nina Tucker…

That was my fault as well.

It's my fault she's dead,

it's my fault she was turned into a chimera,

it's all my fault…

I should of killed Tucker when I had him by the collar of his shirt…

**

* * *

You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
You used to be there for me  
don't you leave and say goodbye  
Cause you have changed, but so have I

* * *

**

I picked up the knife and brought it to my left arm the cold metal on my skin sent shivers down my spine one cut was all it took. I quickly slashed it across the skin on my wrist.

To shallow…

I brought it down to my wrist again but I couldn't muster up the courage to dig it in, slice and end all the pain and suffering I bring to myself and the people who surround me. I lifted it off.

_Chicken…_

**

* * *

Guilty, guilty I feel so  
Empty, empty  
you know how to make me feel

* * *

**

Hughes…

I didn't even know he was dead until how long after…?

But even though, I should of stayed instead of saying I was going to see sensei and but instead with the actual intentions of tracking down Scar. Maybe if I had stayed I could of done something to save him and now instead of being dead he could have been at home with Gracia and Elyssia.

**

* * *

I never thought that the time and the distance  
Between us made you so much colder  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders

* * *

**

Everyone I know and care about seem to be dieing slowly, first Mum, then Nina and then Hughes, who next?

Al?

No I couldn't live with that…

Mustang?

No, even then I'd feel guilty…

**

* * *

Guilty,  
Woah!  
****Guilty,  
Yeah!  
Guilty  
Guilty  
Woah!****  
****Empty  
Yeah!

* * *

**

I brought the knife to my wrist once again with every intention of killing myself but one memory seemed to strike me hard…

_"I know its my fault you don't have a body. So, Al, I wanna know. Do you hate me for putting you in that body? I wouldn't blame you if you did."_

"… _I could never hate you…"_

The knife clattered to the floor.

**

* * *

Guilty, guilty I feel so  
Empty, empty  
you know how to make me feel

* * *

**

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" I turned. It was Al standing right there in front of me in the flesh a smile on his face. I assumed that he couldn't see the knife or else he would be freaking out right now. So I smiled.

"Nothing Al. I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded his head and left the room the door softly clicking shut behind him. It left me with a choice.

Live or die…

_I could never leave Al alone… _

**

* * *

**

Guilty  
Woah!  
Empty  
Yeah!

* * *

I started picking up everything and slid the draw back into place. I stood up and looked in the mirror and then at the knife in my hand and then chucked it in the draw then slammed the draw shut. Hoping that I'd never open that draw with the same intentions again.

_I'll live for Al…_

**

* * *

You know how to make me feel

* * *

**

Al stood leaning against the door of the bathroom. It was quiet in there he feared Ed's intentions but he knew he would come to his senses before he did anything drastic.

_Right?_

It was silent still and Al was about to open the door and knock some sense into Ed until he heard the clanking of things being thrown back into the draw. He gave a sigh of relief and then walked to the lounge and plonked down on a couch. A few minutes later Ed walked in and he laid down on the couch opposite him and stared at the ceiling.

"Nii-san?"

Ed turned to face him and smiled.

**

* * *

Guilty, so guilty  
Empty, so empty,  
****you know how to make me feel

* * *

**

_Maybe everything will be alright_…

* * *

Ok lame yes, no? I don't care just review and tell me what ya thort and if ya want maybe I'll add a few more songfics on here. All u guys have to do is name a song and give a theme so I get what you want written with the song! Or I can just right another with my own plot and song! Oh I don't know! LOL! Thnx to every1 who read it as well u guys rule! 

Sayonara ppl!


End file.
